Redemption
by ultraguy7x
Summary: Mako and Korra save the Lieutenant in the aftermath of the battle with Amon. He joins them to redeem himself for his crimes.
1. A Name

**I don't own Legend of Korra. (GREAT SHOW BTW) **

**And to all EEnE Chronicles readers, my computer has deleted all files of future chaps, so until further notice the fic is canceled .**

It was over. That damned traitor Amon or Noatok or whatever his name was. For over eighteen tears the man known to most, benders and equilists alike as the Lieutenant, had severed him more loyally than the mad princess Azula had the tyrant Ozai. And the revelation that Amon was a waterbender, and not just a waterbender but a bloodbender was borderline mind shattering for the weakened man lying in a pile of wooded planks.

The sheer hypocrisy of it all. A waterbender decides to destroy bending using a feared type of bending. It was funny, tragic but funny.

He moaned in pain as he lifted himself up and attempted top crawl away. 'What a fool I've been all these years.' He thought. 'Every Equilist from Amon to Sato to the lowest ranking Chi Blocker to that obnoxious protester is going to be hunted down and imprisoned for this insurrection. Amon might be executed. I hope I can sneak a peak.' Then he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Korra, the Avatar, and her firebending friend Mako or something like that.

"Go ahead, put me out of my misery." He said. "You bought us time, why?" asked Mako. "Amon has wasted nearly eighteen years of my life for this revolution, and now I know he was trying to kill his own kind. There's no honor in that, there's no honor in anything we've been doing. I realize that now. We should all be hunted down and killed, we nonbenders, we're the ones who don't have a place in the world anymore." He said. "You're wrong again." Said Korra, "There's a place for everyone, even you if you let us help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" the Lieutenant asked. "You helped us, now we should pay you back." Said Mako, he held his arm down to the Lieutenant offering him help. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

He grabbed the hand of the firebender and they pulled his body up together. "Welcome to redemption." Said the young Avatar. "Not yet, I still have a lot to make up for. All the things I've done…" "Oh quit moping around, I've had my bending taken away! Me! The Avatar! I'm the one who gets to mope." Said Korra.

And with that said the Lieutenant let out a dry chuckle, and then clutched his midsection in pain. "Amon crushed you're organs when he bloodbended you, we have to get you to a hospital." Said Mako "Fine with me." Said the mustached man.

"We need your help." Said Korra, "My help?" he asked, "Yes, we need someone like you who can lead us to Amon's Headquarters, who knew Amon's plans better than anyone other than Amon himself." She explained. He nodded. "Deal, if you can get me protection." "Oh don't worry I can." She said smirking.

He smiled back.

"What's you're name anyway?" asked Mako. He then heard a word come out of his mouth. A Name. A name he had not heard in a long time. "Xan."

**To be continued in the next chap. **

**Read Review and Fave.**


	2. A Room with a Madman

**So, here it is. I'm Sorry this has taken such a long time, but I have recently re-watched both series and have gotten energized enough to write again,**

**I don't own Legend of Korra.**

As Mako helped Xan or the mustached guy as Bolin called him down the hallway of the former Pro Bending Arena they heard screams and shouts of panic from outside. Non benders feared for their lives as they knew that a lot of Benders would want revenge, in blood.

They saw figures approaching them; Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, and the new born Rohan. "Korra! Are you alright?" asked Tenzin concerned. "No, Amon," She stopped for several seconds, not sure how to break it to him, "de-bended me." "What?" said Pema with a calm sense of absolute horror in her voice. "WHAT?" screamed Tenzin and the children. "It's true. But there is a positive." She said. "How? What can possibly be positive about the Avatar being de-bended?!" cried Tenzin, who was then pushed backwards several feet by a gust of air. "That." She said with a smirk. Tenzin just stood there, as if catatonic, without a word to say.

"So why is Mako helping the mustache guy?" asked Ikki. "He helped us out, bought us some time, he got hurt, and so we're helping him." Answered Mako. "Okay." Ikki said, satisfied. "Did you just airbend?" Tenzin asked, completely confused.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"So this is how it ends for me. Not with a bang, not with a whimper, but with an annoyed groan." Xan said. "Oh come on! You act like you're not enjoying yourself!" said General Bumi. "What ever gave you that idea?" asked Xan, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Well your sarcasm for one, your constant sighs for two, multiple annoyed groans for three, and a while ago you were screaming for it all to stop." Bumi said. From what Xan understood this man was son of avatar Aang and named after the mad king of Omashu, maybe the name had a curse.

The avatar went with her friends, the air bending family, and metal bender Lin to the North Pole to see if the late Aang's wife Katara could help her with her blocked bending. General Iroh and Commander Bumi had taken control over the city, the benders that had not been robbed of their abilities were employed to round up any equilists. A search team had discovered the wreckage of an Equilist boat off the coast, as well as the charred bodies of Tarrlock and Amon. And so was the end of the great Amon, his insane plot to rid the world of bending, and his brother, and possibly bloodbending with them.

"So you're named Xan right?" Bumi asked, "Yes. Why? Any particular interest?" "Just asking, because I thought you might be named after Xan the bounty hunter." Bumi said. "I am what of it?" Xan asked, beginning to wonder where this odd conversation was going. "Because I'm technically related to him. You see Xan, the bounty hunter Xan not you, was injured once and made it to Kiyoshi Island before collapsing. When he woke up on the beach he saw the face of my dear old mother's friend Ty Lee. They fell in love, had like ten kids, after Ty Lee retired from the Kiyoshi warriors and they moved here where they both got jobs as police sergeants. You see their last child was good ole Tenzin's wife Pema, you can really see Ty Lee in Jinora." Said Bumi. "Hm. Well, that's interesting." Said Xan, honestly he did find that pretty interesting. The kids that kicked his ass several days ago were grandchildren of the man he was named after. Irony was on a roll this weak.

The door opened. Iroh arrived. "Commander." He said, bowing. "General." Said Bumi doing the same. Iroh sat down across from Xan. "What you said was true, there was a safe in Amon's headquarters. And it had these documents." He laid out several pieces of paper, with Amon's hand writing on them. "We've discovered that Amon was behind all of the various murders by firebenders nearly eighteen years ago. This includes the parents of the avatar's friends Mako and Bolin as well as the mother of Asami Sato. This means Amon wanted Hiroshi Sato to feel a great hatred for benders because of the loss of his wife, he wanted to have the edge of technology over bending."

"Have you told Sato this yet?" asked Xan, "No, but I do plan to. It will be unpleasant and depressing but I have to do it." Said Iroh carrying a great sense of honor in his voice. "Boy, you really are just like uncle Zuko." Said Bumi. "Thank you Commander, that means a lot." Said Iroh. "What about Equilist round ups? Anyone been killed?" Xan asked, he waited for the answer, fearing mental images of streets stained with blood. "Not yet, not for lack of trying anyway. We've managed to capture three hundred and eighty six Equilists, excluding you. So what were the healer's opinions on your condition?" asked Iroh.

"They said I'll be fine, they healed me up as much as they could, but time and my body will do the rest they said." Xan explained. "By the way, what's up with the wild man here? Is he high on cactus juice or something?" Xan asked. Iroh laughed. "No, but I was once! Boy Uncle Sokka had the best vacation ideas." Bumi answered. Were the Avatar families always this insane?

The next day Sato got the news that Amon was behind his wife's murder. He had to be put on suicide watch. Later that day the Avatar returned. With all her bending powers.

Any Equilists rebels would shake in fear now that the Avatar had been de-bended and not only re-bended herself but could cure de-bending. She was the avatar, and they had to deal with it. As did Xan, as he had to help her.

**Chapter two done. Okay that you one reviewer for reading I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm a lazy jerk. **


End file.
